


Sherlock December Ficlets 2017: Cozy

by PoppyAlexander



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Because I love my OT3, But it's Johnlockstrade, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Home, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Polyamory, Post-Case, Sherlock December Ficlets 2017, This Got a Lot of Play on Tumblr Because People Assumed it was Johnlock, Triple Drabble, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/pseuds/PoppyAlexander
Summary: Late Friday evening finds Sherlock, John, and Greg settling in together at home in 221B.





	Sherlock December Ficlets 2017: Cozy

It is just past ten in the evening, a Friday—not that bankers’ hours are ever in the books for them—and outside it is raw with whipping rain and wind that howls in windowpane-rattling gusts. Autumn’s last forgotten leaf is stuck to the window glass on the Baker Street side. There is a coat tree on the landing, groaning beneath waterlogged coats giving off scents of cigarette smoke, tube stations, sopping wool, and spilled coffee. There are shoes in a jumble on the floor beneath it.

The kitchen light is off, and there are empty paper bags and wax-paper wrappers and dripped drops of brown sauce on the worktop. The green light on the kettle glows, and there is a steamy film of condensation visible inside the glass pot, only one-third full now. The lid has been left off the sugar bowl, though the milk did find its way back into the fridge.

In the bedroom, an electric blanket has been turned on and left to warm the bedclothes, but that is for later.

For now, there are men by the fire, each in his armchair with his cup of tea and hair still damp at the ends, pink-cheeked and grateful with exhaustion. They have well-fed bellies and well-satisfied curiosity. Proof has quickly been put to paper, papers filed, files closed. A very bad fellow indeed sits in a cell a few miles distant, and his mother alternately weeps for him and shouts at him until she is asked to leave. But here in these rooms there is soft music playing in the background, a folded newspaper to glance at and then pass on. There is a shared footstool where their sock-clad feet nudge and stroke each other. These affectionate touches ground them in place, here in this room where it is warm and dry and the company is the best a man could ask for. This safe haven; this place of respite, and of retreat. This home.


End file.
